


[podfic of] How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: After the bar fight, Nyota thinks to herself that if this is what being hit on by Jim Kirk leads to, she's very glad she's never going to have to see him again.





	[podfic of] How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55476) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



Title: How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura

Fandoms: Star Trek AOS

pairing: Gen

Author: Deastar

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: GofOFLaundreyBaskets

Length: 0:51:59

[Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/how%20many%20roads.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
